What I Would Do For You
by Inuyasha x Kagome Forever XD
Summary: What would you do if the love of your life was about to die and everyone says you can't do anything about it? What if you promised her that she'll be safe, that she'd be alright? How far would you go to save her? One-Shot


**What I Would Do For You**

******A/N: Hello! This is a rather long one-shot, but please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Youtube! I just own the story and characters I made.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"InuYasha," she whispered into his chest._

_Oh how he loved the way she said his name._

_"I promise you'll be alright."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"I always keep my promises."_

_Flashback ends_

It was 11:00

He sat there, watching the love of his life sleeping on a hospital bed. He hadn't left her side ever since her heard the news, and he wasn't going to leave her now. Not ever.

"InuYasha, come on, you've been sitting there for the past week keeping her company. The nurses don't even bother saying you should leave because it was past visiting hours or calling security to bring you out because they know you wouldn't leave!" Miroku, his best friend exclaimed, appearing at the doorway with his girlfriend not far behind him, ready to say her own argument.

"InuYasha, your parents are worried about you, finals are coming in a week, and you're not going to get that far like this!" Sango said, walking in and sitting on a nearby chair, next to her boyfriend Miroku.

Their words didn't faze him or distract him. He kept on guarding the raven-haired beauty in front of him.

"He's still there?" his childhood friend since grade 1, Koga, asked, walking in with his girlfriend Ayame beside him.

"InuYasha, I'm sure she won't awaken somewhere in between now and tomorrow morning. Please, at least get something to eat. Ever since you've heard that the doctors were going to analyze her blood results and other tests, you haven't eaten, slept, or done anything but watch her." Ayame begged, walking up to her friend since the beginning of high school.

"No." was his reply.

"Please InuYasha! We're all worried about you!" Miroku sighed.

"Come on man," Koda gestured.

"No!" InuYasha snapped, glaring at all four of them.

"InuYasha…" Sesshomaru strolled into the room, warning his half-brother with his girlfriend Rin came in as well.

"Please?" Sango tried helplessly.

"What can we do?" Rin asked the others sadly.

"He's pretty much stuck there like a giant rock attached to this room with a ton of superglue." Koga groaned.

"Knowing my brother, once his mind is set on something, it'll never change." Sesshomaru added.

"Great. Just great." Miroku sighed.

"Got anything Ayame?" Sango asked, the red-haired wolf demon.

"We could all just force him to leave… then put him under house arrest." She suggested quirkily.

"Challenge THE InuYasha?" Miroku practically boomed.

"He's got a point Ayame. As in challenge the captain of all sports at school, nation-wide champion for the 3rd year at kendo and martial arts, and the son of one of the most powerful men in the world?" Sango asked skeptically.

"Did I mention he had demonic abilities?" Miroku added sarcastically.

"Not to mention the most hard-headed beings in the galaxy." Koga grunted.

"I agree with them." Sesshomaru sighed.

Rin's eyes widened.

"I got it!" She sang happily, careful to watch her volume.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Watch and see." Rin smirked, walking up to InuYasha, who's attention was back on his love's sleeping form.

"What do you want?" InuYasha sneered, not even bothering to take his eyes away from their focused position.

"For you to eat." Shippo appeared, holding the door for his girlfriend Kirara, to come in with the tray of food they brought.

"No." InuYasha hissed.

"InuYasha, Kagome wouldn't want to see you like this. If she was awake right now, and knew what you were doing to yourself behind the lies you've told her so she wouldn't worry, she'd be more worried and scared for you than herself! And if you don't eat, I'll open my big mouth and scream. And that will _definitely_ wake her up." Rin threatened, pointing to Kagome's limp body on her hospital bed.

"You wouldn't!" InuYasha's head snapped up, looking at Rin in the eye.

"Oh yes I would." Rin chimed.

"Don't." InuYasha warned.

"I won't, as long as you eat." Rin offered.

That got him thinking for a moment.

"Fine." InuYasha sighed.

"Here, eat up." Kirara smiled, handing him over the tray of food consisting of ramen, 3 onigiri, and a big cup filled with tea.

"Every bit has to be finished." Shippo ordered.

The rest sighed in contentment when he took his first bite of ramen.

"Thank Kami-sama." Sango smiled.

"Great idea Rin!" Ayame applauded.

"Good job!" Miroku laughed.

"I would have never thought about that. Awesome work." Koga congratulated.

"I didn't know you were into threatening others," Sesshomaru commented, raising his eyebrow.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Rin shrugged.

"Anything happened while we were out buying food?" Shippo asked, joining the others.

"Nope." InuYasha mumbled with a mouth full of noodles.

"KEEP EATING OR ELSE I'LL TELL RIN TO SCREAM." Kirara dictated, making his eyes widen and get him eating faster.

"Whoa there." Koga laughed.

"That's my girl." Shippo smiled.

"Hahaha." Kirara rolled her eyes.

"And I thought Sango was scary when she got bossy." Miroku smirked.

"Hahahaha, funny." Sango said sarcastically, making Sesshomaru smirk.

Right then, Kagome's doctor entered the room, behind him the sobbing body of Kagome's mother.

"What's wrong?" Rin panicked, hugging Kagome's mom, being joined by Sango and Kirara.

"What's going on with Kagome?" InuYasha practically yelled, standing up, forgetting about Rin's threat and his food.

"Doctor…" Miroku trailed off.

Dr. Hiroshi, looked at everyone's faces in the room except InuYasha.

"What's going on?" Koga asked.

"What's wrong with Kagome?!" InuYasha yelled, loosing it.

"Please calm down InuYasha, let him get to that." Sesshomaru hissed.

"Kagome has a very rare heart disease." The doctor started.

Everyone became silent. InuYasha froze.

"K-K-Kagome needs a h-h-heart t-t-t-tr-transplant." Kagome's mother stuttered, trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"What?" InuYasha's eyes widened.

"What's wrong with that? It's just an operation, is it finance problems? Because we will definitely help you." Koga assured.

"It's not the money at all…" Kagome's mother trailed off.

"Then what is it?" Miroku asked.

"There are no more heart donors." The doctor finished.

"There must be! At least ask other countries for one!" Sesshomaru insisted.

"Heart attacks have been occurring all around the world for the past 6 months, smoking, drugs, obesity, diabetes, hypertension, are causing for the number of heart attacks to rise. Countries refuse to give us any because they're running low as well and are having shortage themselves." The doctor explained.

"NO! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO SAVE HER!" InuYasha bellowed.

"Well unless you have a heart donor within the next few hours, unfortunately, we can't," the doctor said sadly.

"H-h-how long does she have?" Kirara sobbed, all the girls sobbing as well.

"13 hours at most. It would take 3 hours for operation." The Dr. Hiroshi replied.

-The next morning-

7:00 the clock read.

5 hours till his life source would be gone forever.

All night he hadn't slept. And for the 8th day in a row, he hasn't left her side. He had kept on thinking about the possibilities on what he could do to save her.

Then he found the only working way to save her.

But his thoughts were interrupted by Kagome waking up, opening her eyes.

"InuYasha…" She smiled, gazing at her boyfriend's anxious expression looking at her.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Did you hear the results?" Kagome asked her amber-eyed Hanyou.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

He didn't reply.

"… InuYasha?"

"You need a heart transplant."

"W-W-What?" Kagome stuttered.

"Within the next 5 hours."

"An operation like that would take 3 hours! Who's my donor?"

"They said there's no one."

"WHAT?! Wait… that means…"

"Shh…" InuYasha hushed her, reading her panicked expression.

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested.

"But…" Kagome argued.

"Can I please just enjoy your company?" InuYasha begged, sorrow and sadness visible in his eyes.

Seeing this, Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Good."

They spent the next two hours talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company. Forgetting about everything going on around them, until Dr. Hiroshi entered the room.

"Ehmm…" Dr. Hiroshi coughed, getting their attention.

"Oh. Doctor Hiroshi." Kagome acknowledged.

"I assume you know the news?" he asked.

"Yes…" Kagome trailed off.

"InuYasha, may I speak with you?" The doctor asked, as InuYasha followed, kissing Kagome on the forehead and walking outside with Dr. Hiroshi.

There, he was greeted with the presence of Kagome's family, his family, and all his friends.

"InuYasha, if Kagome was to have surgery, it has to be now. However, we do not have a heart donor, and unfortunately, we won't have one soon." Dr. Hiroshi started.

"I know…"

"From here on in, against the visitors rules, all of you may come in and talk to her. Even though visitor hours are only start at 11:00 am." Dr. Hiroshi concluded.

That was all the others needed as their cue, and they all came rushing into Kagome's room. Except InuYasha.

"Aren't you going in?"

"Dr. Hiroshi, I'd like to speak with you." InuYasha started, looking down.

"What is it?"

"I found a heart donor for Kagome."

"YOU DID? THAT'S EXCELLENT! But we must get them here now! Why didn't you say it in front of your family and friends?" Dr. Hiroshi raved.

"Well…"

"Most importantly, who is it?" Dr. Hiroshi asked, looking at the boy in front of him.

"Me."

The discussion between InuYasha and Dr. Hiroshi became very short and less joyful after InuYasha said whom the donor was.

InuYasha's family was brought out of the room, and was alerted of what InuYasha planned to do.

His mother was in tears, as she, Sesshomaru and Inu No Taishio (InuYasha's father) hugged him as Sesshomaru grieved and his father nodded in understanding.

"I would do the same." Was all his father said, tears springing into his eyes which he refused to let fall.

Eventually, slowly, slowly, everyone except Kagome was informed of what was going to happen.

Kagome was going to survive this.

Just 5 minutes later, InuYasha entered Kagome's room, and was welcomed with a smile.

"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed, tear stains visible on her cheeks and the scent of her shed tears revealing themselves towards InuYasha.

"Hey." InuYasha smiled, walking up to her, everyone else standing by the door.

"What is it?" Kagome smiled.

"I hope you will forgive me."

"Why would I ever need to forgive you?"

"For what I'm about to say and do."

"What?"

"There's a heart donor waiting for their heart to be removed and donated to you."

"THERE IS?!" Kagome beamed.

"Yeah." InuYasha smiled.

"INUYASHA, THIS MEANS I CAN BE WITH YOU! AREN'T YOU HAPPY?" Kagome sang, her happiness brightening up the atmosphere.

"Of course I'm happy." InuYasha smirked.

"Who is it though? I must thank them for saving my life."

"The donor wants you to know that after they're done with the surgery."

"What?" Kagome panicked.

"Only one person can live on a healthy heart. Not two."

"Will they still be alive for me to meet them?"

"Hopefully."

"WHAT?!"

"You need to go into surgery now Kagome, you don't have much time."

"InuYasha!" Kagome shrieked, nurses entering to roll out her bed.

"Please, trust me, I know you're afraid of surgeries, blood, operations and stuff, but I promise on my life: YOU WILL COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE." InuYasha vowed, grasping her hand as the nurses took grip of her bed.

"InuYasha! NO!" Kagome protested.

"You'll be fine." He assured, before kissing her for the last time.

Passion, love, security, compassion, was all put into the kiss, and it seemed to last forever. Finally, they separated, and Kagome took a deep breath.

"I promise you'll stay alive to find the man of your dreams, whom would do anything to save you, whom get married, and have many children with." InuYasha pledged.

"Basically you mean yourself?" Kagome laughed.

That broke him inside.

All he did was smile, and she was rolled off, waving and saying goodbye for now to everyone.

At that moment, Dr. Hiroshi placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Boy, you are by far the most heroic, passionate, loving, brave man I've ever met." Dr. Hiroshi complimented.

"Let's go, Kagome's loosing time." InuYasha said, his voice not wavering one bit.

'I promise you will come out of this alive Kagome… even if I don't.'

It was 1:00

It had been an hour after the successful surgery of Kagome.

"WHERE'S INUYASHA!? WHERE IS HE? I WANT TO SEE HIM!" Kagome thundered.

There was only one wire attached to her, just to make sure she was fine, and forcing her to stay here for at least a couple of more days so her body would get used to her new heart.

Everyone had been giving excuses ever since she came out of that damn operation room.

"InuYasha's at the dentist!"

"YOU SAID HE AS STUDYING!"

"Wait… I mean that!"

"Idiot."

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

-Back at 10:00, when InuYasha just got his heart taken out, and is relying on a heart-lung machine-

"And that is today's priority story: InuYasha Takahashi, heir to the Takahashi Corporations donates heart to his girlfriend: Kagome Higurashi."

"Thank you for doing this." InuYasha's strangled voice came.

"It's the least I could do since I can't donate my heart." The human news reporter named Ari smiled, earning a strained laugh from the half-demon.

"InuYasha! Great News!" Dr. Hiroshi came raving in, holding his iPhone towards InuYasha then Ari and their camera man.

"It's already on YouTube?!" Ari screamed.

"4 million views already! NO, wait! 5 million!" The camera man Kio counted, laughing.

"Make that 7!" Ari exclaimed.

"You'll get a heart in no time!" Dr. Hiroshi smiled at the half-demon.

"It _was_ a 15 minute story, so when people got interested, they must've told others to turn on their TV as well!" Ari cheered.

"DR. HIROSHI!" Came the head nurse, running into the operation room.

"What is it Emira?" dr. Hiroshi asked.

"We have a heart donor right here!" Emira gestured, allowing in a petite girl with long chocolate hair till her waist.

"Hi, I'm Miku." The girl introduced, walking up to InuYasha.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to." InuYasha mumbled.

"It's all right. I'm an 15 year old orphan diagnosed with an incurable brain tumor that keeps growing inside my right brain, it's small, but it's not removable without paralyzing me forever, and it keeps growing. It's ok. I'm going to die anyways, why not die doing a good thing? I already donated one of my kidneys. Besides, I don't want you to die. You're too good for that." Miku explained, smiling the whole way.

"Thank you so much." InuYasha smiled, tears in his eyes.

He was inspired by this girl. She was willing to take her like for his. He didn't even know her, and she didn't even know him, but her love, passion, caring heart and soul, he made sure would be acknowledged.

"Let's do this so you can see your loved one." She smiled.

-Back at 2:00 (now the current time) with Kagome-

"Kagome! He'll be here in a couple hours!" Izayoi (InuYasha's mother) insisted.

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH, THEN ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Kagome screamed.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Was InuYasha the one who gave his heart to me?" Kagome said, holding back tears.

…

"WAS HE?!" Kagome demanded.

"Yes." Dr. Hiroshi appeared at the door.

And right on cue, Kagome let all hell erupt.

Crying, sobbing, curing InuYasha for not telling her, grieving, and more.

"Kagome, I'm sure he's fine!" Sango yelled, looking at Dr. Hiroshi.

"Well…" Dr. Hiroshi trailed off.

"Wha'd I miss?" InuYasha, walked in, as casual as can be, smile on his face.

Making 14 jaws drop onto the floor. (Rin, Sesshomaru, Izayoi, Inu No Taishio, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kagome's mother, Kagome's grandfather, Souta, Shippo, Kirara, and of course, Kagome.)

"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed, tears still running down her face as she ripped the stupid wire out of her arm, and tackling InuYasha down.

"WOAH!" InuYasha laughed, when he made contact on the ground, but was immediately shut up by a fiery kiss.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU SCARED ME SO MUCH! I HATE YOU!" Kagome ranted, once they broke away.

"You know?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, I deserve to know that _your_ heart is beating in _my_ chest." Kagome argued.

"Hahahaha, about that…" InuYasha rubbed the back of his head, sitting up.

"Who donated their heart?" Kagome asked.

"A remarkable 15-year-old orphan girl named Miku." Dr. Hiroshi answered.

"About that, Kagome, will you help me honor her passing and tell her story around the world?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes. Now, since you promised I'd be alright, and that I'd find the man of my dreams, who'd do anything to save me… that means _you're_ going to be the one marry me and have many children with." Kagome smiled cheekily, making the others laugh.

"I told you I always keep my promises." InuYasha smirked.

"Answer my question!"

"Is that an 'I do'? Because I don't even remember proposing yet…"

"InuYasha! Wait… you said YET."

"No I didn't."

"InuYasha!"

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Thank you to all readers, and please review or check out my other story! Thank you!**


End file.
